Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63
center|300px __TOC__ So, das ist meine neue Diskussion... Und es gibt immernoch Regeln: #Schau in die Leitlinien! #Bei neuem Thema den Betreff aufschreiben! #Kein Spam!!! #Trau dich trotzdem was zu schreiben! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:18, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63 Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah!!! ich hab die wohl längste Unterschrift der Welt! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gabbly Könnsten wir beide und Bima eine Zeit ausmachen, wo wir uns mal auf Gabbly (der "Chat" in der Leiste links) treffen können? Es gibt ein weniges Thema und ich habe keine Lust mir rgendeinen ICQ-Kram runterzuladen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, dagegen hätte ich nix... es gibt jedoch auch oft Probleme, dass ich Gabbly nicht öffnen kann. Außerdem bin ich doch nur im normalen WN ein Rolback, hier bin ich eigentlich nur ein normaler User... egal - ich hätte fast immer Zeit, da überlasse ich die Zeit euch, da ich seeeeeehr oft on bin, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Gabbly auch funktioniert. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:43, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich kann auch kommen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:44, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok Gabbly geht bei mir nicht. Weil Firefox nimmer geht und der Windows internet Explorer ist Sch###e. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) na gut ... der wichtigste is sowieso Skorpi. Kommst du also? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:55, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus geht es sogar jetzt, habs auch gerade offen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) I'm on my way. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:57, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Admin Glückwunsch! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 15:03, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch ein Glückwunsch von mir! Gebe dein bestes als Admin! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde dich nicht endtäuschen! Und Danke nochmal! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mich bestimmt nicht mehr. Denn ich werde Schritt für Schritt einen geordneten Rückzug antreten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:07, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) BITTE NICHT JADE!!!! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test - Neue Unterschrift [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) Hoffentlich passt sie hin! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:45, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah, sie funktioniert! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:46, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen? Wie erstellt ihr Vorlagen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:14, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... sehr schwer zu erklären du solltest dir den Quelltext anschauen, kopieren und anpassen, so mache ich es immma... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:38, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich mal Probieren. Wenn ich auch Vorlagen hinkriege, werde ich vieleicht auch mal Admin im Wiki Fanfiction. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:05, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich das auf Nathanaels Seite RICHTIG gelesen?O: --Tehra 08:03, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Jadek: Da hast du aber eine große Konkurrentin xD center|120pxProfilTalk 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah - aber wie gesagt, ich werde weiterleben, jedoch darf ich keine 10 Stunden mehr am PC sein... vorübergehend nur noch 3... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sowas musste ich auch mal durchmachen... center|120pxProfilTalk 08:07, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe mir jetztnoch mal deine Saga Schlacht der Toa komplet durchgelesen! Super, echt Prima! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:25, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC)